


Long Live the King

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, King Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The detailed account of the youngest King in the history, his ascension and the people who helped him get there.
Kudos: 2





	1. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf howls in the night....

Roslin was very beautiful. So much so that a certain King almost regretted not honoring the agreement. 

Almost.

Still, she seemed just as gentle-hearted as his Queen was, if not more so. And she clearly had genuine feelings for his uncle, if the way she looked at him was any indication.

The main course had been finished. 

Roslin Frey rose up and kissed her husband on the cheek. Then she whispered something into his ear, and he gave her a deep frown. 

The rest of the mealtime passed away in a blur, and then it was time for the main event of the evening.

The bedding ceremony.

Roslin approached Robb, and she reached to the middle of his chest, height-wise.

"Your Grace." she whispered "I have a request."

"What sort of request?" he asked, perplexed

"I want you to join the group of men who'll carry me upstairs." she said bluntly, still keeping her voice low "Your great-uncle and some of your commanders would be a part of it as well."

As it turned out, the group was composed of Brynden Tully, the Greatjon and several Freys. And himself.

Once they were out in the hallway, they were joined by Olyvar, Perwyn and Alesander Frey.

They made their way to the bedroom upstairs, as was customary. 

"I want you to give us some privacy." Roslin said once they were outside the bedroom door "I am not....."

And then it started. Brynden Tully, Perwyn Frey, Olyvar Frey, Alesander Frey, the Greatjon and Edmure Tully began assaulting the rest of 'the bed party'. Even Roslin had pulled a dagger from somewhere and slashed at those nearest to her. And Robb stood in the midst of their assault, shock written all over his features.

"Does anyone want more?" the Greatjon bellowed "Come, step forward and I'll make it quick!"

Once they were done, they scattered their weapons across the hallway.

"You're probably wondering why we did this." Olyvar stated "The truth is, if we hadn't, they would've."

"This wedding is a trap." Roslin explained "A trap designed to kill you. Your own men would have turned on you as well."

"Who?" Robb asked in a choked voice

"The Boltons and the Karstarks." Roslin promptly supplied "So we brought you out here and out of danger."

"Our time window is extremely limited." Edmure continued "Before long, they'll realize we're missing and search for us. We need to be as far away from here as possible when they do, so I suggest we get moving."

They were quick to follow that directive.


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, staying off the main roads isn't easy.

Edmure Tully looked at the darkened canopy all around him. The thick trees almost blocked out the sun, but there was still some sunlight peeking through the trees. His wife clung to him, and her presence gave him the strength to continue.

He gave a sharp whistle, and the rest of their group followed. This group consisted of Brynden Tully, Olyvar, Perwyn and Alesander Frey, Jon Umber and Robb Stark.

They crossed into the darkness of the canopy, where they were safe, at least for the time being. Still, Edmure was hoping to avoid any Frey, Bolton or Lannister man.

It had been two days since Roslin warned him about the plot against his nephew. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he came to terms with it rather quickly. 

Roslin had freed Olyvar, Perwyn and Alesander from their confinement, who, in turn, had freed Grey Wind. From there, they split into two separate groups. The smaller group, consisting of Catelyn Stark, Grey Wind and Dacey Mormont headed towards Riverrun. The bigger group, which consisted of them, headed towards White Harbor.

Edmure didn't want to think about what would happen if they were found. 

Jon Umber started a small fire, just enough for them to cook the meat. It was his and Blackfish's job to bring in said meat, and so they ventured deeper into the woods, armed with hunting bows. Brynden accompanied them as a safety precaution. 

Robb, Edmure and the Freys stayed seated around the fire, waiting for them to return. 

Still, Edmure was conflicted. The Freys were his family's vassal, and now they turned against his kin. They tried to murder his family, and it was only thanks to his wife's warning that they failed. He couldn't forgive them for that. He refused to forgive them for that.

Still, there were others that were more affected than him. His nephew, for one.

Ever since they fled, Robb didn't talk much. He gazed in the distance, with perpetual frowns. It was only natural, Edmure supposed, especially when finding out that your closest allies planned to murder you and the entirety of your party.

-x-

The meat roasted above the fire. Jon and Brynden joined the others, and Jon pulled out a large bottle of wine.

"I stole it from the Freys." he boasted "You look like you could use it. The best way to forget a nasty experience is by getting drunk."

This statement was directed towards both Robb and Edmure.

They both took the advice. They accepted the bottle gratefully, and they drank a lot.

The meat had been nicely roasted by then, and they all dug in with fervor.

After it was finished, they erected the tents and retired for the night. Edmure and Roslin shared a tent.

"I want to thank you." Edmure told her "I want to thank you for saving my family."

"No need to thank me. I did what was right, especially since guest rights should be sacred." Roslin told him, smiling "However, if you insist, I know one way you can thank me. After all, our marriage hasn't been consummated yet."

"Then let's get on with it." Edmure said

He proceeded to undress her and then took his own clothes off. They lay down in the cot and pulled the covers.


End file.
